Dot's Adeventures in Birthday Land
by LiL' Pug
Summary: It's Dot Warner's birthday and shes invited to birthday land. She goes there for her best birthday pary ever. But what happens when she stumbles accoss some promblems? Will she kepp everybody waiting? Will she solve the promblems? R&R!
1. Birthday Surprise

**Note: This is a fiction story. Therefore don't make any reviews saying how this can't happen.**

Dot Warner awoke with a big smile on her face.

"Today is my birthday," she said to herself. "I wonder if they'll be any surprises?"

She slipped out of bed-and there was the very first surprise! An enormous envelope was leaning against the end of her bed. Dot peered closely at the three mysterious words: **From Birthday Land. **Dot excitedly opened the envelope and reached inside. Her fingers touched a large card. Carefully she pulled it out and this is what she read:

**Today's birthday girl, Dot Warner is invited to visit Birthday Land to find her special birthday party at the end of the rainbow.**

"Birthday Land! The end of the rainbow!" Dot whispered to herself. "How will I ever find it? And where will I find them?"

She walked over to the door leading to the hallway but when she opened it-it wasn't the hallway. Stretching from her feet, far up into the sky, was a rainbow.

"Well," said very surprised Dot. "This must be the start of the rainbow. And what a red rainbow! I can hardly see the other colors."

Dot put her foot onto the rainbow. It was very slippery!

"How do I climb up?" she wondered. A small voice whispered into Dot's ear:

"You can slide up and down rainbows or you can fly over them."

And there,flying out of each color band of the rainbow were seven beautiful butterflies: Violet, Indigo,Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, and Red. They were pulling a leaf by a long gossamer threads.


	2. Birthday Land

"Sit on our leaf and hold on tightly," said Yellow Butterfly, "and we will take you to Birthday Land."

"But I'm far too big for such a tiny leaf," said Dot, "and I would like Yakko and Wakko to come with me." Green Butterfly shook her head.

"Only the bithday child can visit Birthday Land." explained Green Butterfly.

To Dot's surprise she fitted quite snugly on the leaf and soon they were gliding up the arc of the rainbow towards the blue sky. They reached the top of the rainbow and Dot looked down to see a hudge field of flowers.

"Everyone has a bithday flower and that's where the bithday flowers are grown," said Orange Butterfly.

The butterflies swooped over the edge of the rainbow taking Dot down to the flowers. As they landed Blue Butterfly pointed with her wing:

"Look over there, Dot. That's where elves crush petals to make paint for the colors of the rainbow."

A smart-looking elf walked ober to them and smiled at Dot.

"Ah, today's special bithday girl,said the elf. "Today is August 15,so your bithday flower is the gladioli." He handed Dot a tiny pot wrapped in bithday paper.

"I have planted a gladioli for you. When you return home you must unwrap it, put it in a sunny spot and give it water."

"Thank you very much," said Dot blushing.

"Could you please tell me why you've painted so much red on the rainbow?"

The elf looked unhappy. "It's not our paint, Dot." he said. "The dragon who guards the birthstones is upset about something. He is breathing fire and it's turning the rainbow red. YOU must find out what is wrong."


	3. Birthstone Dragon

"Now we must visit the dragon to collect Dot's present," said Indigo Butterfly. "The dragon leaves a special stone for each birthday child at the entrance to his cave."

As the butterflies towed her back into the sky,Dot waved goodbye to the elf. Then she noticed a little card on her birthday flower pot which read: **Before you reach the rainbow's end The birthstone dragon must be your friend. **

"This is very strange. What does this mean?" wondered Dot.

Violet Butterfly smiled. "Everyone in Birthday Land is hoping that today's special birthday child can find out what is making the dragon so unhappy. His red breath is spoiling the rainbow."

"When we reach the dragon's cave we will collect your stone. Then we'll try to find some way to make the dragon happy and stop the red mist in the rainbow," said Blue Butterfly. "The dragon stays deep inside his cave. He hasn't seen a child in a long time."

Dot held on tightly to the edges of the leaf as they followed the rainbow downwards.

"Where is the dragon's cave?" she asked. "All I can see is red mist."

Green Butterfly called out: "Look carefully down through the mist, Dot. Can you see the great mountain of rocks? That's where the dragon lives."

They turned downwards pulling very excited Dot towards the mountain. They gently landed near the entrance to a large cave. The butterflies looked for Dot's birthstone, but it was nowhere to be seen! The butterflies talked quietly amongst themselves, then Yellow Butterfly asked Dot,

"Are you brave enough to find the dragon and ask him why he is spoiling the rainbow?"

Dot took a deep breath and nodded, but she had a little thought inside her head:

"I wish Yakko and Wakko were with me and I would feel much braver."

She stood up and walked slowly through the red mist into the dark cave. Dot heard a grumbling noise. She stopped, then took another breath and kept walking. She turned a corner and there in front of her was the enormous dragon!

"Who are you?" roared the dragon.

Bravely Dot answered, "I am Dot Warner, today's birthday child. I have come to Birthday Land to find the end of the rainbow for my birthday party. And I CAN'T be late. You have forgotten to put my birthstone at the entrance to your cave."

She looked around. The sparkle of thousands of birthstones lit up the cave. The dragon's scales gleamed. Dot looked carefully back at the dragon.

"Why are you spoiling the rainbow?" she asked. "I won't be able to find it's end because of all your fiery red breath."


	4. Quest Complete

The dragon hung his head and a big tear fell from the corner of one eye.

"Dot," he said. "I have lived in Birthday Land for hundreds of years and I've never met a child who shares my birthday." Dot looked surprised. "NO child has ever visited Birthday Land on my birthday," the dragon continued. "because it's the only day in the year when all Birthday Land has a special holiday and no child visits."

"When is your birthday?" Dot asked the dragon. He gave a big sigh and said in a said voice,

"The 15th of August."

"That's today!" cried Dot. "Today is the 15 of August an its my birthday too!" The dragon stared at her then her roared,

"Impossible! No child visits us today. How did you get into Birthday Land?"

"I think the elves were tired of the very red rainbow," smiled Dot. "They wanted a brave birthday child like me, to cheer you up so that the rainbow could get back to it's true colors." The dragon stood up to it's full height and laughed.

"What a wonderful birthday this is! From now on I will have someone with whom I can share my birthday!"

The dragon strecthed out a long claw, picked up one of the special stones and gave it to Dot.

"This is a sardoxyx," he said. "You August birthstone. Now you can find your birthday party."

Dot looked at the sardoxyx and realized that it was small enough to fit perfectly in her flower bow. So that's whay she did-placed it in her flower bow. She was now shining like the STAR she is. The happy dragon then took Dot back to the waiting butterflies.

"Good job!" they cried. "The dragon is happy and the red mist is disappearing. NOw we'll fin the end of the rainbow!"

The dragon smiled" "Happy Birthday Dot."

"Happy Birthday, dragon!" laughed Dot as she sat down on the leaf.

The butterflies flew Dot back towards the rainbow. All the red mist had disappeared.

"Look, look!" she cried. "I can see the end of the rainbow!"

The butterflies pulled Dot down towards the end of the rainbow. She carefully held her sardonyx in her bow and the gladioli present. Down below she could just see lots of balloons and streamers and..."Close you eyes, Dot," called the butterflies.

"SURPRISE!" Dot opeaned her eyes.

And there was the biggest surprise of all. There were tons of people she knew and amongst them were Yakko and Wakko. She ran up to them and gave them a big hug.

"Happy Birthday Dot!" the two brothers shouted.

"Thanks, I love you guys." she said giving them a kiss.

The party table was full of snacks, but most of them were gone when then the party didn't even start becuase on Mr.Warner the **11.**In the middle of the party table was the most wonderful birthday caked in the world. On it was written: Happy Birthday Dot.


End file.
